Hitzeflimmern Tage
by kous824
Summary: Bagaimana melihat orang yang kau sukai mati berkali-kali? AU. Spain/Liechtenstein. Liechtenstein POV. Cerita berdasarkan Kagerou Days karya Jin. Review?


[Cerita berdasarkan Kagerou Days oleh Jin – beri applause akan lagu yang hebat ini- saya hanya mengembangkan plotnya.

Hetalia; Spain dan Liechtenstein milik Himaruya Hidekazu]

Hitzeflimmern Tage

* * *

><p>15. August 12.30 Uhr.<p>

Siang itu cuacanya sangat bagus, langit biru terbentang tanpa ujung, batas dan tak ditutupi apapun. Betapa teriknya sinar matahari itu. Tetapi walaupun begitu aku duduk bersamanya, dengan membelai seekor kucing aku berkata padanya,

"Sebenarnya aku membenci musim panas,"

Sudah beberapa kali aku harus mengusap leherku yang penuh keringat. Ah, tiba-tiba kucing itu terlepas dariku. Beralih dariku kepada dia.

Dia tersenyum, senyumnya yang bersinar itu tidak seterik cahaya matahari ini. Aku suka senyum itu. Juga kulitnya yang kecoklatan karena selalu bermandikan cahaya. Seperti perbedaan kulit antara aku dengannya, dia pastinya tidak setuju dengan perkataanku. Walaupun begitu dia tersenyum sambil membelai kucing yang tadi di pangkuanku.

"Yah kalau hanya duduk-duduk di bawah sinar matahari seperti ini sih, memang tidak menyenangkan."

Aku membenarkan perkataannya. Memang aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Seperti yang orang biasa lakukan di musim panas. Tapi panasnya cuaca itu seperti memberhentikan jalan pikiranku. Atau mungkin karena aku sedang bersama orang yang kusukai? Aku rela berjemur seperti ini asalkan bersama dia, Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

Ah, lagi-lagi kucing itu terlepas, terlepas dari pangkuan Antonio.

Ah, dia mengejarnya.

Sebenarnya tak perlu, aku menemukan kucing itu saat ingin menemuinya. Kakakku tak akan mengizinkanku memelihara hewan rumahan.

Tiba-tiba sebuah cahaya merah seperti menatapku tajam.

Detik itu aku sadari bahwa lampu jalannya berwarna merah.

Detik selanjutnya sebuah truk datang dan Baaam!** truk itu menghantam dirinya. Tepat saat ia menjerit. Cipratan darah disekujur tubuhnya. Orang yang kusukai kini terbujur kaku dengan wangi darah yang menyengat.

Aku tak mengerti lagi. Tiba-tiba temperatur yang panas itu seperti menggerogoti tenggorokanku. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar, " Es ist alles echt! " seperti sebuah tabuhan, langit biru nan cerah itu menjadi gelap.

(*****)

Aku terbangun dari ranjangku disambut bunyi detik yang bergerak pada jam dinding. Ahh sudah berapa lama aku tertidur? Wie spät ist es?

14. August nach zwolf.

Di tengah kesunyian kamarku, terdengar bunyi tabuhan.

(*****)

13. August.

Dia berada di sampingku. Aneh sekali, kami berjalan bersama di sebuah taman.

Lalu kudengar dia berkata, "Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang?" dia melangkahkan kakinya ke luar dari jalan setapak. Belum aku melakukan hal yang sama, kudengar gumaman orang-orang disekitarku. Mereka semua mendongakkan kepala mereka ke langit, mulut mereka terbuka.

Karena penasaran, aku melakukan hal yang sama.

Dari langit.. sebuah tiang rambu jalan melesat terjatuh. Secepatnya aku melihat kembali pada Antonio. Benda nan runcing itu tepat menembus dan mencabik tubuhnya. Jeritannya menggema, mengisi ruang antara pepohonan.

Aku tak mengerti lagi. Tiba-tiba temperatur seperti menggerogoti tenggorokanku. Dari kejauhan aku mendengar, " Es ist alles echt! "

Selagi pandanganku kabur, aku memandangi dirinya. Pada wajahnya. Dan kupikir senyum nan bersinar itu terhias.

(*****)

Sudah berapa kali aku berhasil dibutakan oleh temperatur cuaca nan panas yang tertawa ini.

Siklus ini berlangsung sudah beberapa dekade.

Tentunya aku sudah menyadari ini beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Tentunya aku juga mengerti, di tengah siklus tak henti ini, sesuatu harus memberhentikannya. Di tengah hari-hari musim panas yang selalu berulang ini. Harus ada 'satu _ending_'. Harus.

Tiba-tiba aku mendorongnya keluar, aku melompat ke jalanan; di saat itu juga truk tersebut menghantamku.

Mata hijaumu dan tubuhku yang terlempar, seperti pantulan panas dari darah-darah yang bercipratan ke mana-mana.

Kalau temperatur yang baik hati itu tertawa, " Erwischt! " lagi maka ini yang disebut hari musim panas yang normal nan biasa.

Tetapi itu semua berakhir hari ini.

(******)

14. August.

Seorang gadis terbangun dari tempat tidurnya.

Dan berkata,

"Yah, kali ini aku juga gagal..." selagi membelai seekor kucing.

(******)

[Translation notes : (sebagian berasal dari google translate, sebagian dari kemampuan bahasa Jerman saya yang terbatas)

Hitzeflimmern Tage : Heat Haze Days

14. August : dibaca vierten August. : tanggal 14 Agustus.

Es is allest echt!: Semuanya nyata!

Wie spät ist es? : jam berapakah ini?

Erwischt : kena kau! ]


End file.
